


How Much?

by akpoptrash1



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Couples are my weakness, JiHan, M/M, Smut, a little bit of angst, everything is jisoo and jeonghan, i legit wrote this while feeling lonely, scoups is there for like five seconds, so lots of love stuff, woozi is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6867922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akpoptrash1/pseuds/akpoptrash1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo was maybe one centimeter taller than him, but this made him feel so very small. Jeonghan was caged in by strong arms and could look no where but those eyes or his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much?

Jeonghan playfully hit Seungcheol's arm and laughed. "Stop! You're too funny!" He could feel eyes on him, but he brushed it off. Tonight he was going to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't his fault the owner of those eyes had been slowly distancing himself. It wasn't his fault he often woke up alone. Tonight he wanted to change that by any means necessary.

Seungcheol's hands were steadily wandering closer to him. It used to make Jeonghan so very excited when the chance of going home with someone looked good. But now that feeling was slightly dull. Perhaps because the owner of those eyes had known him in a way that Seungcheol never could.

"Jeonghan." He turned and met those eyes and had to remember to breathe. "Come with me. Please." The please was an afterthought. Even so a desperate afterthought.

"Wait." He turned back to Seungcheol to smile apologetically. "I am really, really sorry for wasting your time. If it helps, the guy over there with pink hair has been checking you out." Jeonghan paid for his drink and turned back to Jisoo.

"Come." That one word sent a shiver down his spine as he followed him out of the bar. Jisoo didn't touch Jeonghan as he opened his car door for him. He didn't touch him as his driver drove them away. He didn't touch him as they sat in a semi awkward silence. He didn't touch him when they arrived at Jisoo's apartment. He didn't touch him as they rode the elevator to the top floor where no one else lived.

But when those elevator doors opened to Jisoo's expensive and expansive apartment, Jeonghan could only step inside before he was pinned against the wall. He wasn't surprised. Jisoo wasn't the type to make a scene in public. He wouldn't do anything about his anger or sadness or annoyance until he was behind closed doors.

Jisoo was maybe one centimeter taller than him, but this made him feel so very small. Jeonghan was caged in by strong arms and could look no where but those eyes or his feet.

"Do you know what you've been doing to me?" Jisoo whispered. "I've been looking for you ever since you up and left this place. You've made me crazy with worry. And when I finally do find you, you are getting friendly with someone else." His voice stayed even, but there was this bitter bite that was unmistakable.

"If you cared so much, why did you push me away? I left because I thought you didn't want me anymore."

Jisoo growled and pushed away from him. He grabbed Jeonghan's wrist and pulled him towards the kitchen. It was a gentle grip despite the anger that was radiating off of him. He stopped Jeonghan at the countertop and hissed for him to stay. He stalked off towards his study and came back with something in his fists.

The first thing he gave Jeonghan was a bunch of paper with numbers and unfamiliar words in both Korean and English scattered all over it. "What is this?"

"I was arranging to sell half of my company so I wouldn't have to manage so much. So I could spend more time with you." Jeonghan's hands went slack and he nearly dropped all of the paper. He felt tears rising up and feelings of stupidity and annoyance and anger and hopefulness. 

"Jisoo, why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because it might have ruined my next surprise." He opened his other fist and a small box fell onto the counter. With shaking hands, Jeonghan set the paper down and reached for it. He opened it and his tears started to flow freely. 

Inside was sleek, silver ring with a black band circling it. Two small diamonds were set into it. 

Jisoo grabbed the ring and slowly sank to one knee. Jeonghan tried to wipe away the tears that refused to stop flowing.

"Yoon Jeonghan, will you marry me?"

He couldn't form words so he just nodded over and over again, smiling and laughing and sobbing. Jisoo slipped the ring onto his finger and stood. He wiped the tears away with the gentle pads of his fingers and pushed Jeonghan's hair away and out of his face. His eyes were filled with so much love and gentleness it did nothing to stop the tears.

"I love you," Jeonghan was able to say through it all.

"I love you, too." 

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry as well."

"It's okay." Jeonghan took a deep breath and pulled away from Jisoo to wipe his tears. He probably looked puffy and blotchy but he wasn't ashamed. He had cried in front of his now fiancé before. Fiancé. It sounded so strange and so right.

Jisoo took his left hand, admiring the ring. "I used to think I'd be too busy for love," he muttered. "After seeing my father jump from woman to woman, I always thought I'd end up like him."

"But you didn't," Jeonghan whispered. 

Jisoo smiled. "But I didn't." He wrapped his hands around Jeonghan's and brought it to his lips. It was such a domestic thing to do. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where have you been staying?" Jisoo asked. 

"At a hotel."

"Do you want to get your stuff now?"

"I don't have to be out of there for another week. It can wait. Right now I just want you to hold me."

Jisoo pulled him closer and slipped his arms around his waist. Jeonghan wrapped his arms loosely around his neck and rested their foreheads together. For a while they just stood there. 

"Can I kiss you?" Jisoo asked quietly.

"I don't know, can you?" Jeonghan smirked. He was rewarded an eye roll and then a gentle kiss. It was a bit like a first kiss, and in a way it was. This was their very first kiss as fiancés. 

Every kiss after was soft, but no less passion filled. Jeonghan pulled away to litter kisses all over Jisoo's face, making him laugh. 

"Jisoo, I have a request," he said.

"What is it?"

"I want you to make love to me."

He smiled and it was such a sweet smile. "Of course." He took Jeonghan's hand and led him to their bedroom. He laid Jeonghan down on the bed and climbed on top of him. He pushed some stray strands of hair out of his face and offered an affectionate smile. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you. You quite the looker yourself." Jeonghan laughed at Jisoo's eye roll and leaned up to capture his lips. It was a slow kiss. Gradually moving from lips to tongues. It wasn't a take kiss, rather a give kiss. Giving all that they were and all they could be.

Jisoo began to unbutton Jeonghan's shirt, taking his time. All the while their lips stayed connected. When his chest was finally exposed, he leaned down to paint a picture with his kisses. Jeonghan felt at ease. He gently undid Jisoo's tie and slid his jacket off of him. They sat up briefly to take of their shirts before laying back down to continue these sweet and lingering kisses.

Jeonghan ducked his head to gently suck at Jisoo's jaw. He moved his hands to his neck and into his hair, marveling at the softness.

Jisoo kissed his way down to Jeonghan's pants. He slowly undid the belt, maintaining eye contact. Careful fingers undid the button and zipper and slid them down until he was left in his underwear. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to the inside of Jeonghan's thighs, teasing the skin with his tongue.

"Oh my god," he groaned. Everything was feeling so right it almost hurt. And then his underwear was being slid off and he could breathe a sigh of relief. 

"I love you like this," Jisoo whispered into his thighs. "The moments before I touch you. The moments before you give yourself to me like it is the easiest thing in the world."

"Because it is. It always is." 

That seemed to push Jisoo over whatever edge he had been balancing on. He held eye contact as he wrapped his lips around Jeonghan's dick and slowly moved down. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So he voiced this thought to Jisoo, who somehow smiled with a dick in his mouth.

He began to move up and down, hands where his mouth couldn't reach. Jeonghan didn't look away. He could never look away. He was caught in his gaze. His mouth was warm and his teeth barely grazed his skin.

"You, ah, you have too, oh god, too many clothes on," Jeonghan whimpered. Jisoo raised his head and he looked positively sinful. His lips were swollen and spit trailed down his chin. His eyes were blown wide with lust and his hair was tousled.

"Alright, one second." Jisoo took off his pants and underwear in one go. Then he crawled back to Jeonghan's warm and welcoming lips.

He reached over to their bedside table to grasp at the lube and condoms. Jeonghan laughed at the sight. Jisoo was stretching for his prize while trying not to move from his spot over Jeonghan. "Shut up," he muttered, adjusting his body do he could begin to prepare his fiancé.

"I have a question," Jisoo asked suddenly. Jeonghan groaned.

"Now? You literally, ah, literally have three fingers up my ass."

"Calm down, it has to do with me putting my dick up your ass. When you say you want me to make love to you, do you mean slow or fast?"

"Ah, um, slow. Slow, I think."

"You think?"

"Fuck, I don't know. Make me, show me how, ah, much you love me."

There's a sort of silence that followed Jeonghan's words. It was unclear what was happening in that silence, until Jisoo's lips were crashing onto his. There was this intensity that he had seen once before. A time when everything was still fresh and new and love was a concept they were still exploring.

He pulled away to tear open a condom and roll it on his dick. Jisoo leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before slowly, slowly, pushing in.

Jeonghan felt like he was holding his breath. There was this feeling bubbling up inside him that felt familiar and completely new at the sane time. When he was all the way in, Jisoo leaned back to look him in the eyes and brush some hair away from his face.

"Perfect," he whispered. Then he slowly moved his hips backwards and forwards. It felt down to earth and right.

Jeonghan was overcome with emotion. He felt like his whole world was narrowing down to Jisoo and only Jisoo. He was being kissed and fucked and caged in by this beautifully wonderful man. His love was echoed in every push and pull of his hips. Jeonghan felt adored and loved.

Then his thrusts began to hit that magic spot that sent waves of pleasure over Jeonghan. He was moaning louder than he usually did and was gripping at Jisoo's shoulders, arms, hands, sheet. Anything.

"I'm close," Jisoo breathed. Jeonghan could only nod. He reached down to stroke himself over the edge and could feel his fiancé shuddering above him.

They collapsed next to each other. Tired and panting and smiles on their faces.

"I love you so, so much."

"I love you that much plus one."


End file.
